Gesuchte Erinnerung
by VampireKira
Summary: Eine Junge, der nackt in einer Lagerhalle gefunden wird und ein Mann, der es lernt zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen...


Gesuchte Erinnerung

Nackt lag die zusammengekauerte Gestalt auf dem Boden einer Werkhalle. Alles um sie herum war dunkel. Irgendwo in der Ferne konnte man Wasser tropfen hören. Mit Schrammen, blauen Flecken und Blutergüssen lag der junge Mann auf dem Boden. Sein Bewusstsein hatte er schon nach kurzer Zeit verloren und die nachfolgenden Schmerzen hat sein Körper über sich ergehen lassen. Nur im Dunkeln konnte er noch hoffen das ihn jemand finden würde, bevor er erfrieren würde und seinen Verletzungen erliegen würde.

Langsam öffnete sich das große Tor der Halle und vereinzelt lugten ein paar Sonnenstrahlen durch die kleine Öffnung. Ein lauter Knall und sie stand ganz offen. Man konnte beobachten, wie eine Gruppe von Männern in die dunkle Halle hinein spähte und nach etwas zu suchen schien. Kurz darauf fiel einem die am Boden gekauerte Person auf. „Boss, wir haben ihn gefunden, kommen sie schnell!" rief einer der in schwarz gekleideten Männer. Und ehe man sich versah stand neben ihm ein Koloss von einem Mann. Als dieser die nackte Person sah, schien sein Herz auszusetzen, mit langsamen und zittrigen Schritten ging er auf diese zu. Vor ihr kniete er sich hin. Langsam glitt seine Hand mit stockenden Bewegungen über den Kopf der Person und kamen am Hals an. Bitte las ihn am Leben sein Schwach konnte er einen Puls ausmachen. „Einen Krankenwagen. Schnell!" schrie er und die gesamte Halle echote. Der Mann zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie dem schutzlosen Jungen über, dann nahm er ihn auf seine Arme und blickte mit traurigem und dennoch sanftem Blick auf ihn herab. „Kai…." Gab er flüsternd von sich, bevor er mit dem Jungen auf seinen Arm die große Werkhalle verließ und in den gerade angekommenden Krankenwagen stieg und mit ihm auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus war.

24 Stunden später:

Leicht blinzelnd öffnete ich die Augen, das Licht, welches mich blendete, tat unglaublich weh. Ich konnte jeden Knochen in meinem Körper spüren und vor allem meinen Hintern, er tat furchtbar weh. Nachdem ich meine Augen wieder geschlossen hatte um den blendenden Licht auszuweichen versuchte ich mich zu erinnern wo ich war. Doch das alleine verunsicherte mich nicht am meisten am bedrückenden war das Gefühl, das ich nicht wusste wer ich war…

Ich öffnete meine Augen, diesmal gelang es mir schon eher in das helle Licht zu schauen. Ich rührte mich langsam und versuchte mich auf zusetzen. Mit gekrümmten Rücken ruhte ich an der Wand an dem mein Bett stand. Obwohl ich nicht wusste ob es meins wahr. Langsam fuhr ich mit meiner Hand zu meinem Kopf und konnte einen Verband ausmachen, ich strich langsam darüber. Wie komme ich hier her und wer bin ich denn nun eigentlich. In meinem Kopf war eine große Leere, nichts war mehr da. Ich ängstigte mich. Ich spürte wie mein Körper Zittertete. Mein Blick wanderte in das mir fremde Zimmer umher. Ein Bett, ein Fenster, zwei Bücherschränke, einen Schreibtisch und eine Tür…..

Ich fuhr wieder zu meinem Kopf, ich hatte furchtbare Kopfschmerzen. Wie spät mochte es sein?

Mein Rücken tat weh, ich versuchte mich bequemer hinzusetzen und zog die Decke ein wenig enger um meinen Körper, dabei riss ich einen Teller auf meinem Nachttisch runter. Klirrend flog er zu Boden. Sofort riss ein Mann die Tür zu dem Zimmer in dem ich lag auf und stürmte herein. „Kai? Alles in Ordnung? Du bist wach? Wie geht es dir?" Der Mann schien sich Sorgen um mich zu machen und kniete vor meinem Bett. Er hatte schwarze glatte Haare, sein Auge zierte eine Narbe und sein Körper schien muskulös. Obwohl ich nichts über ihn wusste, kommt er mir bekannt vor. Schmerzlich hielt ich wieder meinen Kopf. Schnell stützte sich der Mann auf das Bett und kam mir näher. „Kai? Hast du Schmerzen?" Ich zuckte zurück und er sah mich erstaunt an. „Kai?" Ich versuchte ihm in die Augen zu blicken. „Wer ist Kai?" hörte ich mich fragen und bemerkte wie kratzig meine Stimme klang. Mein Gegenüber riss seine Augen auf. „Das ist kein Witz, hör auf zu spaßen!" hörte ich wie in seiner Stimme eine Welle von Angst mit Schwang. Unverständlich sah ich ihn an. Nach einer Weile senkte er seine Augenbrauen traurig. „Das ist kein Witz oder?" Ich lehnte mich ein wenig vor. „Wer bin ich und wo bin ich hier und wer bist du?" Kraftlos sank der Mann in dem am Bett stehenden Sessel. Ich hörte ihn schwer atmen. „Lass das nicht wahr sein?" hörte ich ihn leise flüstern. Immer noch ängstlich sah ich ihn an, überwand mich dann und setzte mich auf die Bettkante, sodass ich ihm gegenüber saß. Ich legte meinen Kopf schief. Der Mann saß wie ein Häufchen Elend mir gegenüber, doch seine Schwäche wehrte nicht lange und er sah mich direkt an. „Du bist Kai, der Sohn des Bosses, des höchsten Yakuzas-clan!" Ich hörte mich selbst schlucken, ich war ein Yakuza. „Ich bin Masa, ich habe die Aufgabe dich zu beschützen und bin der Nachfolger deines Vaters!" Es schien in mir zu arbeiten, warum kam mir das alles so fremd vor. Ich grübelte. „Wenn sie der Nachfolger meines Vaters sind, ist er dann tot? Und warum bin ich denn nicht sein Nachfolger und wo bin ich hier eigentlich und was ist mit mir passiert?" ich spürte wie in meiner Stimme Angst schwelgte. Das ich nicht wusste wer ich bin und wo und warum machte mir immer mehr Angst. Masa, also der mir gegenüber saß, schien das zu merken, denn er kam näher. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben ich werde dir alles erklären. So begann er dann.

„Du bist Kai Sagano, wie schon gesagt der Sohn eines Yakuza, dein Vater ist letztes Jahr gestorben und hat mich zu seinem Nachfolger erwählt, weil du nie Interesse an diesem Geschäft hattest. Du bist hier in dem Hauptgebäude, welches damit dein Zu Hause ist und meine Zentrale, hier leben und arbeiten wir. Was mit dir geschehen ist kann ich nicht genau sagen. Du wurdest eines nachts, als du auf den Rückweg von deinem Halbbruder Kei warst, entführt und wir haben dich gestern erst gefunden. Du lagst nackt und bewusstlos auf dem Boden einer Werkhalle an den Dogs und als wir dich gefunden haben, haben wir dich gleich ins Krankenhaus gebracht und danach hier her" Ich spürte wie Masa stockte und ihm das was er erzählte ziemlich schwer fiel. Ich sah ihn an, eine Frage interssierte mich brennend. „Masa, haben wir uns gut verstanden?" geschockt sah Angesprochener auf. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich auf die Frage gekommen bin, aber du kommst mir irgendwie bekannt vor, ich kann es nicht erklären, es ist so ein Gefühl" Die Tränen von Masa berührten mich und mir schien als ob es das erste mal war, das ich ihn so gesehen habe. „Kai, du bist das wichtigste in meinem Leben und ich habe es nicht geschafft dich zu beschützen, es tut mir so Leid!" Masa stand einem Zusammenbruch sehr nahe. Mein Körper bewegte sich von alleine und meine Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals und ich drückte seinen Kopf an meine Brust. Ich spürte wie erschrocken er war. „Ich weiß nicht warum ich das tue, aber irgendetwas sagt mir, das du dir keiner Schuld bewusst sein musst!" Ich spürte wie sich Masas Arme um meine Hüfte legten und er mich gegen sich drückte und ich ließ es geschehen, denn es war unter anderem mit seinem Erscheinen das einzige was mir ein vertrautes Gefühl brachte. Ich spürte wie sich der Mann mir gegenüber beruhigte, er nahm mich auf seine Arme und setzte mich wieder auf das Bett. „Hast du Hunger?" Ich nickte leicht. „Gut ich hole dir ne schöne warme Tasse Suppe!" Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. Ich stand schnell auf und klammerte mich an seinem Hemd. „Kai, was ist los?" „Bitte geh nicht so lange weg, es ist alles so fremd hier, ich….ich" Masa strich mir über den Kopf und lächelte traurig. „Die Küche ist gleich um die Ecke ich brauche keine fünf Minuten, okay?" Ich sah zu ihm auf und nickte ganz leicht und ließ ihn dann los. „Okay, ich lauf bestimmt nicht weg!" sprach ich noch leise und bemerkte, wie er mir wieder ein Lächeln schenkte, dann setzte ich mich auf das Bett und wartete.

Masa ging mit schnellen Schritten in die Küche und befahl, das man ihm schnell eine Tasse Suppe geben sollte. Es hatte gar nicht lange gedauert, da machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zurück in Kais Zimmer, doch schon von weiten hörte er seinen Namen rufen. Er drückte die Suppe einem Bediensteten in die Hand und rannte schnell in Richtung Zimmer. „Masa!" rief ihm Kai aus diesem entgegen. Schnell stürmte der Yakuza in das Zimmer und sah einen verängstigten Kai auf dem Bett sitzen, dieser stürmte sofort auf ihm zu und versteckte sich hinter seinem breiten Rücken und hielt seine Hand fest. Masa sah fassungslos zu Kai. „Kai, was ist los?" Kai deutete mit der Hand auf eine Gruppe von Männern die im Zimmer standen und ängstlich zu Araki-san sahen. „Masa, wer sind all die Leute, sie kamen hier rein gestürmt und….." Masa drückte Kais Hand und strich ihm wie einem kleinen Jungen die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Boss, wir wollten nicht…" „Wir wussten nicht…" „Wir wollten nur sehen wie es dem Jungen Herrn geht?" stammelten die fassungslosen Yakuza. Masa drückte den immer noch ängstlichen Kai aufs Bett. „Bleib sitzen ich kläre das!" Dann machte er sich zusammen mit den Yakuza auf den Weg aus dem Zimmer. Kai stand schnell auf. Doch Masa drehte sich um. „Ich bin nur vor der Tür, okay?" Kai seufzte und setzte sich wieder hin. Masa schmerzte der ängstliche Blick von Kai, als er das Zimmer verließ. Draußen erklärte er den erstaunten Männer die Situation und bat sie alles Kyosuke zu erzählen, damit er den restlichen Bewohnern des Hauses die Situation erklären konnte und sie somit auf Kais Reaktion gefasst waren. Danach ging Masa wieder zurück in Kais Zimmer, aber nicht bevor die Suppe von dem Bediensteten wieder in Empfang genommen hatte.

Kai saß auf seinem Bett und hatte die Beine angezogen, sein Körper zitterte. Masa stellte die Suppe auf den Nachttisch und setzte sich neben Kai aufs Bett. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er vorsichtig. „Wie sollte es das sein, ich kann mich an nichts erinnern noch nicht mal an mich selbst und schreie hier irgendwelche Leute an ohne zu wissen warum, wie soll da alles in Ordnung sein?" Kai zitterte mehr und Masa legte einen Arm um den kleinen Körper. Kai zögerte nicht lange und kuschelte sich dicht an Masas Brust. „Du bist der einzige, der mir vertraut vorkommt!" flüsterte er leise, bevor er wieder zu weinen begann. Masa konnte seinen kleinen Wirbelwind nicht leiden sehen, es tat ihm im Herz weh und diese Nähe die er bei ihm suchte auch, es war für ihn unerträglich ihm so nahe zu sein ohne…

Doch er ermahnte sich seiner Gedanken und schloss Kai in seine Arme, er brauchte ihn jetzt und da war es wichtig, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte. „Kai, hör auf zu weinen, du bist immerhin schon 19!" „Woher soll ich denn wissen, wie alt ich bin hä?" fragte Kai schräg und sein Gesicht war nahe neben Masas. Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Einen roten Schimmer legte sich auf Saganos Wangen und er wand seinen Blick ab. Was war denn das eben für ein Gefühl, warum werde ich rot und warum fühle ich mich zu ihm so hingezogen Kai schüttelte seinen Kopf und verband seine Gedanke, er legte seinen Kopf wieder an Masas Brust und lies sich von ihm den Rücken kraulen. Und dieses sanften Berührungen schlief der Junge Herr endlich ein. Als Masa bemerkte das sein Schützling fest schlief legte er ihn wieder zurück ins Bett, deckte ihn zu und verließ leise das Zimmer. „Gut dass er schläft, das werde ich jetzt auch brauchen!" Doch seine Gedanken blieben bei Kai hängen. Wie sollten sie es schaffen sein Gedächtnis zurück zu bekommen und wie wird es sich zwischen Masa und Kai weiter entwickeln………………

Araki-san seufzte nur, verschwand in seinem Zimmer und zog sich um, nur mit einer Pyjamahose bekleidet legte er sich in das große Futon und schloss nach komplizierten Gedankengängen seine Augen.

Es war dunkel als ich meine Augen öffnete und es schien alles um mich herum still zu sein. Dieses Gefühl, Kälte steigt in mir auf überschwemmt von Angst. Diese Dunkelheit, es war dieses Gefühl, was mich dazu brachte alles zu vergessen, diese Kälte. Ich spürte wie eine Gänsehaut mich überzog und wie mein Körper wieder unkontrolliert zu zittern begann. MASA MASA MASA,

ich verspüre einen Stich. Er war es nach dem ich rief als alles Dunkel war. Er war nach dem ich mich sehnte, als mir nicht mehr zu helfen war. Wo ist er, wo ist er jetzt. Panisch sah ich mich um. Alles war dunkel und keine Präsenz war zu spüren. Schnell stand ich auf, ich fühlte wie meine Beine zitterten. Ich dachte nur noch daran zu Masa zu kommen, er war der, der mich beschützen konnte, der mich beschützen wollte. Ich wusste, ich erinnerte mich daran, dass er mir einst sagte, dass egal was passiert er mich immer beschützen würde. Ich wusste weder wann er es gesagt hatte, doch wusste ich dass er es gesagt hatte und aus irgendeinem Grund stand ich nicht mehr in meinem Zimmer sondern vor einer geschlossenen Tür.

Masa wachte auf, als jemand seine Tür leise öffnete. Er blieb dennoch liegen, er wollte seinen nächtlichen Besucher nicht verschrecken. Kai zwängte sich durch den kleinen Türspalt in das Zimmer und sah auf den schlafenden Masa. „Wie bin ich hier her gekommen, ich wusste doch gar nicht wo sein Zimmer ist?" Kai grübelte und sprach leise. Dann setzte er seinen Weg fort und gelangte an Masas Bett. Zweifel plagten ihn. „Was mach ich hier eigentlich, was wird er davon halten wenn ich einfach zu ihm ins Bett steige…." Kai hockte sich hin, er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er hielt sich die Hände an die Ohren. „Warum will ich zu ihn, ich verstehe das nicht, warum fühle ich mich bei ihm so wohl, warum schlägt mein Herz schneller wenn er in meiner Nähe ist!" Kai standen die Tränen wieder in den Augen. Masas Atem stockte, als er die Sätze von seinem Schützling vernahm. Hat er schon immer so empfunden Auch Masa grübelte, doch als er hörte wie Sagano schluchzte griff er sich ihn und zog ihn unter seine Decke. Kais Schulzen stoppte prompt. „Masa du bist wach?" Kai sah Masa ins Gesicht, obwohl er nicht viel erkennen konnte, weil das gesamte Zimmer im Dunkeln lag. „Hmmm!" machte der Yakuza Boss nur und schloss Kai in seine Arme, bettete seinen Kopf auf seine Brust und streichelte ihm sanft über den Kopf. Kais Tränen tropften auf die breite Brust seines Gegenübers. „Kai, hör auf zu weinen, und versuch zu schlafen, ich pass auf dich auf!" Kai stemmte sich hoch und postierte eine Hand rechts und eine Hand links von Masas Kopf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ich… ich wollte dich nicht wecken?" stotterte er leise. „Mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken" sprach der Ältere. „Ich…ich….weiß nicht warum ich hier bin, ich habe nach dir gerufen als alles dunkel war, doch du hast mich nicht gehört…." Masa bekam große Augen. „Wann hast du nach mir gerufen Kai?" Kai schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war alles dunkel, diese Kälte….da waren Männer, sie…." Kai stöhnte vor Schmerz, Masa sah ihn fassungslos an. „Kai, was ist passiert, was haben diese Männer gemacht…" Kai entfernte sich von Masa. „Nein, das sag ich nicht es ist… nein…nein…nein!" Er schüttelte den Kopf und seine Tränen rannen nur so über sein Gesicht. Masa krabbelte auf ihn zu und wollte ihn in seine Arme nehmen, doch Kai wich zurück. „Bitte, fass mich nicht an, nicht… ich …" Er schüttelte sich und er Würgreiz durchströmte seinen Körper. Araki-san sah noch angsterfüllter zu ihm, und kroch wieder auf ihn zu. „Kai…." Sprach er leise. Kai hielt sich die Ohren zu und kniff seine Augen fest zusammen. Er wollte die Stimmen nicht hören und die Bilder seiner Peiniger nicht sehen, es waren zu viele, sie waren zu grausam. „Masa…..Masa…Wo bist du…Masa…...Bitte hol mich hier raus …………….M-A-S-A"!" Kai schrie und Masa schien wie festgewachsen ihm gegenüber zu sitzen. Die ganze Zeit während seiner Entführung hat er nach mir gerufen und ich bin nicht gekommen, erst als es zu spät war Masas Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „M-A-S-A" schrie Kai wieder, bis er verstummte. Araki-san ging schnell zu ihm rüber und legte seinen Kopf auf seinen Schoß. „Kai….Kai, bitte komm zu dir!" Masas Tränen tropften auf Kais Gesicht und langsam öffnete der Yakuza-sohn seine Augen und mit Tränenverschmierten Blick sah er zu Masa hoch. „Kai, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ich habe immer wieder nach dir gerufen… immer wieder" flüsterte Kai. „Es tut mir so Leid, das ich so spät gekommen bin, es tut mir so unendlich Leid" weinte Masa. Doch Kai schüttelte sanft den Kopf. „Ich wollte nicht mehr leben" Masa hielt den Atem an. „Es war so erniedrigend was sie gemacht haben ich wollte am liebsten sterben" „Kai…. Bitte" flehte Masa, der erkannt hatte, dass Kais Erinnerungen zurück gekehrt waren. „Sag so was nicht, bitte" flehte er weiter. Kai schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, dann sah er Masa tief in seine. „Ich habe gefleht zu sterben, dann wäre alles vorbei gewesen und ich hätte nicht noch mehr Schande über mich ergehen lassen müssen, ich wollte nur noch sterben…" Masa weinte heftiger und zog Kais Gesicht zu seinem und drückte ihre Wangen aneinander. „Wärst du gestorben, wäre auch ich gestorben, bitte sag nie wieder das du sterben möchtest!" schluchzte der ältere der beiden Männer. Kai legte einer Hand an Masas Wange und brachte ihn somit das er ihn ansah. „Masa, ich wollte wirklich sterben, aber nicht ohne dich noch einmal zu sehen…." Masa sah Kai in die Augen und hielt den Atem an. „…nicht ohne dich noch einmal zu sehen und dir zu sagen…." Kai schniefte kurz auf und Masa sah ihn sanft mit Tränen in den Augen an. „…..nicht ohne dir zu sagen, das du die einzige Person bist, die ich am meisten liebe…... von allen…." Masas Augen weiteten sich und er musste schlucken. Hatte er gerade richtig gehört, hatte Kai, sein Kai, den er seit Geburt kannte zu ihm gesagt dass er ihn liebte. Das es sein letzter Wille vor dem Wunsch des Todes gewesen war ihm seine Liebe zu gestehen. Masas Körper zitterte und Kai lag immer noch in seinen Armen. Der Yakuza-sohn richtete sich auf und kniete sich vor Masa und legte eine Hand an die tränennasse Wange. „Das ist das erste Mal das ich dich weinen sehe Masa" Er beugte sich vor zu Masa Ohr und flüsterte. „Ich liebe dich!" Masa hielt nun nichts mehr. Er zog Kai an sich und verschloss dessen Lippen mit den seinigen. Kai war zunächst überrascht, gab sich dann aber dem aufkommenden kribbligen Gefühl in seinem Körper hin. Masa begann den Kleineren stürmisch zu küssen und drückte ihn sanft ins Bett zurück. Als Kai sich nach Atem ringend von Masa löste sah dieser ihn erstaunt an und zog sich ein wenig zurück. „Verzeih Kai, ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen, ich glaube es ist besser wenn ich…" Kai legte seine Arme um Masas Hals und zog den erstaunten zu sich runter. „gehen würde, das willst du doch nicht wirklich oder?" Kai zog Masa noch dichter zu sich und empfing seine Lippen mit den seinigen. Masa war zunächst von Kais Offensive überrascht konnte dann aber selbst nicht mehr gegenhalten, als sich Kais Zunge langsam in seine Mundhöhle vorwagte. Begierig trafen beide Zungen aufeinander und begannen ein Spiel, was sie vor langer Zeit schon einmal begonnen hatten. (Anm.: Band 3) Sie tanzten mit einander und trennten sich wieder nur um sich dann wieder gegenseitig zu fangen. Masas Hand glitt unter das T-Shirt von Kai und fuhr über seine Brust langsam nach unten, kurz vor seiner Pyjamahose hielt er inne und zweifelte. Kai trennte sich von Masa und blickte ihm fest in die Augen. „Dieses Mal, hörst du nicht mitten drinnen auf!" „Kai?" Kai fasste Masas Hand und führte sie in seine Hose. „Dieses Mal, lass ich dich nicht gehen!" Mit der freien Hand zog er das Gesicht von Araki-san wieder zu sich und begann ihn fordernd zu küssen mit der anderen Hand lies er die Hand von Masa weiter in seine Hose wandern und zog dann seine selbst wieder nach oben um über Masas breite Brust zu streicheln. Schnell entfernte Masa die Hose von Kai und der muskulöse Körper seines Schützling enthüllte sich frei ohne zwang vor seinen Augen. Wild zog er Linien über die makellose Haut von Kai. Dieser stöhnte verhalten auf. Masa beobachtet mit steigender Erregung wie sich Kai der Extase gab. „Kai, wenn du mich jetzt nicht aufhältst, dann kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren" flüsterte Masa gegen die Lippen von Sagano. Dieser reagierte schnell und drehte seinen Geliebten auf den Rücken und nagelte ihn fest. „Masa, hör endlich auf dir Gedanken um mich zu mache und mach endlich mal das was du schon immer machen wolltest!" gab er seinen Worten Ausdruck indem er Masa einen innigen Kuss gab. Kai wartete nicht auf Masa Antwort und wanderte mit seinen Lippen über seinen Körper immer weiter dem Süden entgegen. Vor dem Bund seiner Hose hielt er inne und sah auf. Masas Augen waren geschlossen und sein Atem ging stoßweise. „Kai, nicht…." Stöhnte dieser, als Angesprochener langsam seine Hose entfernte uns sah wie sich ihm etwas entgegenreckte. Kai lächelte seinem Geliebten entgegen. Dann senkte er seine Lippen und brachte somit das, was vor ein paar Jahren begonnen hatte zu Ende….

Der Morgen brach an und Kai lag immer noch schlafend in den Armen seines Geliebten. Durch das kribbeln der Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut erwachte er und blinzelte sachte. Er spürte einen Körper neben sich und rief sich die vergangene Nacht in Erinnerung. Ja er konnte sich an alles erinnern nicht nur an letzte Nacht. Auch wenn er seine Erführung am liebsten für immer vergessen wollte, aber er hatte Masa…ja und wie er ihn hatte. Er drehte sich und spürte seinen nackten Körper an seinem. Masa schien noch zu schlafen. Zärtlich leckte Kai über seine halb geöffneten Lippen und wanderte mit seinem Mund an Masa Hals entlang. Ein leises seufzen war zu vernehmen. „Hast du immer noch nicht genug?" flüsterte eine ihm bekannte Stimme und zog in auf sich. Kai versenkte seine Zunge in Masas Mund. „Ich werde nie genug von dir bekommen!" Flüsterte er gegen Masas Lippen.

„Aishiteru Kai!" Masa drückte seinen Geliebten zu sich. „Ich weiß!" flüsterte dieser und ihr Spiel begann von vorne……


End file.
